Remembering You
by Purple Lavabo
Summary: The loss of a hero and a rival.... This is based on SA2 with our ol' pal, Shadow! Review if ya can for me! ~*~ Chapter 4! Chapter 4! STORY IS COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!~*~
1. Gallant Farewell

Remembering You  
  
By: Purple Lavabo AKA Spazzy Chan  
  
CHAPTER 1: Gallant Farewell  
  
Now, I'll be honest, I do not like Sonic the Hedgehog, the only thing I like is Sonic Adventure 2 because I think Shadow is pretty cool. Anyways, I'm actually writing this as a dedication. The most important person to me ever, well, I kinda insult what he likes, which is Sonic. So, I decided almost like an apology, to write a fanfic about it. Yes, it's sad, but I'm not insulting! You'll see! By the way, I do not own these characters...thanks!  
  
Note: This entire story is basically from the peoples watching POV (Point of View)  
  
  
  
Static. All that filled the TV screens was static. The patrons of the world watch anxiously at the mass of nebulous nothing glowing before them. Some continued to stare at the screens, some yelled and cried out for something to happen. While others, they actually started throwing various objects they got their hands on at the bleary picture. Time passed, and still nothing...many civilians began to panic, what if something had gone terribly wrong? Could it be over already? Wait...what's this? Ah-ha! The television screens all over the world began to flicker, and gradually flash into life. Space...such a dark, lonely place. The cameras zoomed in on the great space colony ARK, a legend in its own time. Now just an ancient monument, it spins on its axis in slow motion, only recently unlocked and brought back to life in the cosmos. The camera glides over the colony, getting in depth in its wonder. All is still, until finally...they had come into view. The greatest battle in the world, as well as space, and already commenced.   
  
"It's all over for you, you counterfeit!" a voice cries in vulgar tone. And right across the screen, a streak of dark cerulean dashes right past. It was none other than Earth's greatest hero, the majestic critter that is known as Sonic the Hedgehog. But who was this he was speaking to? The people of Earth watched in fervor for the one whom Sonic was addressing this comment to to appear. As if to answer their eager question, that blue streak was soon to be followed by rush of deep ebony speeding right on his tail. No one could recognize this mysterious wonder, but it was apparent that both looked so identical...  
In an instant, both come to an abrupt stop, the space around them becoming an eerie hush. The two great combatants stare each other down, their breath in short, raspy gasps.   
  
"Heh, heh...so, blue hedgehog, you believe me to be your replica? Nothing more? You are wrong...so wrong...I am the ultimate being..." the mystifying creature boasted. Sonic's usual blue complexion became a shade of deep crimson from this other's remark.   
On Earth, all watched, and only few realized who the other was...he was once seen, and thought to be Sonic stealing one of the seven mystical Chaos Emeralds. No one had known his name, and they continued to watch on...  
  
"Listen, Shadow, I don't know what your motives are, but if you're with Eggman, then it can't be good. In any case, I'm gonna put you in your place, and that's jail!" Sonic declared, preparing to go a second round in this deciding conflict.   
  
"Bring it on, blue rodent," Shadow responded, smirking as he also got in stance. Sonic mustered up all his power, and stared his supreme rival in the eye, searching deep within his soul before shouting,  
  
"For the people of Earth, and all the ones I care for! Sonic Wind!" A gust of tempestuous wind swirled around the black hedgehog in a frenzy, catching the being off guard. He was lifted up, twisting and spinning in every which way, and finally slammed back into the metal ground of the outer colony. It took Shadow only seconds to get back to his feet, his chest heaving up and down.  
  
"Heh, you're not bad...however, that does not mean you are better than myself," he said, that sneer crossing his lips. "Chaos Spear!" Sonic was struck with a compelling bolt of lightening, bringing him to his knees. Although, he showed no signs of giving up just yet.  
  
"Never underestimate your opponent, Shadow, or it will be your undoing!" Sonic shouted, glaring at him with dark emerald eyes, eyes filled with determination and a strength that not even the greatest of minds could comprehend. Shadow was, undoubtedly, taken aback at the look that was given to him. Before giving him a chance to attack, Sonic lunged himself at Shadow, tackling him down. They both began an inexorable struggle for conquest, tossing and mauling each other almost to the point of collapsing in utter exhaustion.   
  
"You...you must understand now that I cannot be defeated...I am almost to the point of immortality!" Shadow bellowed, gasping for breath. Sonic waited to respond, and finally choked out what he had wanted to say,  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? I am the savior of Earth! No matter what you do, I'm gonna come out on top! Why? Because, my reasons are for the good of all life, whereas yours is out of pure selfishness to fulfill your own spiteful desires!" Shadow looked unmoved, though deep down he did take his words into consideration.   
  
"You fool, you have yet to come out on top. You act as though you've already won..." Shadow spoke as he jumped up onto a ledge, looking down at him with a superior gaze. "...When this is just the beginning!" Sonic clenched his fists, and raced toward him.  
  
"That's what you think!" he shouted as he curled up, a glistening blue shield encasing his body. Without warning, he rammed straight into Shadow, knocking him off balance with his deadly aim. Shadow struggled to regain composure, but to no avail. The sleek steel plate would give him no assistance; hence he slid right off, plummeting toward the great abyss. As Shadow began to fall, a shimmering tear tumbling down his cheek.  
  
"No, Maria...!" he cried into nothing, knowing he'd now broken his promise to the only one that had been special in his meaningless life...all at once, with lightening reflexes, a white-gloved hand latched onto Shadow's arm, bringing him to an abrupt stop. Shadow darted his eyes upward, only to see the compassionate features of his own mirror image that was his foe.  
  
"Hey, c'mon! I can't yank you up all by myself, ya know! The gravity may be weak, but there's still weight on ya!" Sonic yelled almost...happily. Shadow just gawked at him for a long period of time, until he noticed Sonic's growing impatience.  
  
"...Why? Why are you trying to help me...? What is your purpose?" Shadow inquired, his voice quivering.  
  
(Note: Yes, this is one of those "Why are you saving me?" "Because I'm a good guy, ya yutz!" kinda deals.)  
  
Sonic smiled broadly, and stated simply, "Because I always do what's right..." Shadow was astounded, he couldn't even move. Unexpectedly, his arm began to slip from Sonic's grip.  
  
"Uh...Shadow...I dunno if you noticed...but, if you don't get your little hedgehog heiny up here right now you're gonna be fried!" Sonic said, becoming panicked. Before Shadow could even react, he was once again plunging into the pitch-blackness of the universe. Sonic gasped, and without even thinking he jumped right after him, one hand catching hold of Shadow's, and with the other, he grabbed the ledge.  
  
"H, hold on, Shadow! It's gonna be okay!" Sonic assured, though both knew at this moment, there was no turning back...  
  
"...Thank you, Sonic."   
  
"Huh?" Sonic looked down at Shadow, for the first time seeing the warmth in his crimson eyes. They both smiled to each other, until Sonic raised his head to look toward the only window in view, to see the tear-stained face of his young female friend, Amy. Next to her, was the equally distressed Tails, his best friend in the world. They both gasped in shock to see their dear friend staring straight at them, that world famous grin plastered on his face. The two began to quiver in fear and astonishment as they saw Sonic willingly let his fingers loose on the edge, falling...falling...  
As both hedgehogs fell, they gave a thumbs up to the both of them who were watching, a smile never leaving their faces.  
  
"No, Sonic!" both Tails and Amy cried in unison as their beloved pal Sonic was plummeting toward his end. Sonic watched them, and he could even hear their cries...a final tear rolled down his cheek as he gave the infamous wink to them, and disappeared, along with his new found friend, from this physical plane...forever...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
(Tell me all, whatcha think? I hope it's good...yeah, I know it's sad...but, I tried something a little different. Anyways, a second chapter (more like an epilogue) will soon follow. Review, please!) 


	2. Noble Demise, Legend Reborn

Remembering You  
  
By: Purple Lavabo AKA Spazzy Chan  
  
- I don't own them, I don't own them, I don't own them!!! Just read already!  
  
Note: Tails may start to seem a little OOC, but it portrays how Sonic's death has really effected him. Just to let you know.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Noble Demise, Legend Reborn  
  
  
It had been three days since the tragic loss, and everyone gathered around in Station Square for the ceremony that was going to take place that evening. Usually it was an empty, mellow place, but today it was filled to the point where no one could walk anywhere without running into someone. One would think that a town so busy would be full of life. On the contrary...all around, people walked like zombies, the only ones breathing life into the area were the young children, who had yet to understand the situation. Some mourned with tears among their loved ones, some stood blankly to watch others as they wept, almost in disbelief. And finally, there were those in complete denial, waiting with anticipation for their savior to once more appear to the scene to tell them it was all right...a dream that was never meant to come true. Among the crowd of grieving populace came a shorter figure, colored a pure crimson, with gloved hands, a chalky white hue, and an upside-down crescent marking about his chest. This red wonder made his way past them all, toward where the ceremony was to be held. The scenery was absolutely superlative; the décor consisted of nothing but blue and white flora, most festooned in an ornate fashion all around the vicinity. White and blue stained roses covered most of the area, bluebell garland hung on the trellis entrance, looping all around. On each wooden chair, blue and white carnations were attached by the bunch, each giving off a subtle fragrance. It was a lovely courtyard where the service was being held, a podium right in the back. And at the podium, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and even Eggman, were already waiting for everything to begin. Other than that, the area was almost completely empty, save for the selected few who were finishing up with the decorations. The red echidna marched his way up the white aisle carpet toward the group at the podium, who were quietly discussing amongst themselves.  
  
"I don't know..." Rouge began, "there doesn't seem to be enough flowers, you know?"  
  
"What're you talking about? This entire place is flooded in flowers!" Eggman yelled, slight irritation crossing his face. Rouge sighed, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Rouge then turned her attention to Tails, who seemed to be totally unaware of reality. Of course, he'd been like that...ever since those three days ago. Rouge's haughty expression softened, and was replaced with a look of empathy for the two-tailed wonder. She gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to slowly look over to her. She cringed at the pain she could see and feel from his eyes, but smiled in spite of herself. "Hey there you...Sonic wouldn't want you to be like this, you know?" Tails just stared at her a moment, studying her face. Finally, he gave her a dim smile, to try and show her that he'll be all right. She nodded, satisfied, and walked off over by Eggman. It was at that moment that a figured walked up to them all.  
  
"Hey, you guys...I'm finally here."  
  
"Oh, Knuckles!" Rouge cried, almost too gleefully. Her cheeks flushed as she sank back a bit, watching Knuckles blush slightly as well. They both laughed nervously, and Knuckles glanced about.   
  
"It really looks nice here...worthy of a hero." Knuckles winked as he looked at Tails, who immediately looked distraught. Knuckles frowned, and hung his head, now understanding the poor critter's feelings. Once he looked up again, he was amazed to see the sudden crowd gathering in the square. It was just about time to begin. Once everyone had taken their seats, the President finally arrived, making his way to the podium with great haste. Once up there, he adjusted his tie, and began his speech:  
  
"Everyone, it is greatly appreciated that you have gathered here today to recognize a most remarkable figure. Just three days ago, we lost a great asset to our defenses of earth, the mighty blue creature, Sonic the Hedgehog. He died an honorable death..." The President's hands extended forward to the approaching coffin being wheeled down the aisle, a blue and white flag atop it. This brought tears to many eyes as they watched the coffin make its way to the front of the podium. The President's eyes never left it as he finished speaking, "...And he shall never be forgotten. Sonic the Hedgehog, you will remain in our hearts...forever. And now, without further adieu, we have two speakers that would like to say a few words on their friend's behest." The President stepped down from the podium, allowing Knuckles to make his way up there. His eyes gazed over the crowd, and he gulped before beginning:  
  
"Uh...um, hello. My name is Knuckles the Echidna. I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald that is kept on Angel Island. Sonic here was one of my best friends, you know. Sure, we may have had some hard times...but, don't we all? Anyways...heh, never thought I'd see the day when he would be gone...at least, not before me. But, fate has a strange way of doing things. That's the bad part, we can't choose our paths, they're already set there for us. Sonic was meant to be the greatest hero of them all...and after all that, this is what happens. I hope you all remember...he did this for us. For our benefit. Wherever you are, pal, please watch over us. Thank you." Knuckles finished up, now shedding a tear as he did. He turned to look at Tails, giving a thumbs up as he stepped out of the way. Tails stared blankly as he walked up to the podium, he'd not even blinked once. He snapped out of his little daze, and cleared his throat:  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Miles Prower, but I'm just called Tails. Sonic was the greatest and best friend I'd ever had. He'd always call me his little buddy, or his pal...we had the greatest of times. And now...he's already gone. Lately, I have felt he may be slipping from me, but I never imagined in this sort of way," Tails paused, his expression starting to harden. "And what I really wanna say is...you all are scum!" Gasps could be heard all around, and a low whisper among everyone. Finally, as they all noticed Tails was ready to speak again, there was a hush. "What have any of you ever done for him? Sonic did everything in his power to make sure people were happy! Did anyone ever tell him thank you? No! I should know, I'm always with him. You all saw him walking down the streets, did anyone bother to say a thank you, or even a hello to your greatest hero? That really hurt him sometimes!" Tails pointed an accusing finger to the crowd. "It's only after he's gone that you're starting to show appreciation, and that makes me angry! I was always there for him, because he was there for me, as well as everyone else! And now you all think you can make up for it all at once by coming here today. Well, you're wrong! All wrong!" Tails suddenly burst into tears, jumping off the podium and racing down the aisle, hundreds of eyes staring off at him in shock. Moments passed, and no one spoke, until one tiny little blond girl with pigtails jumped out of her seat and into the middle of the aisle.  
  
"I sowwie mista Sonic...we all are...tank yous for everyting...we all wuv you!" The crowd began to cheer and whistle, shouting out his name. Unbeknownst to the people, Tails watched silently from behind the trellis, and surprisingly...a soft smile crept across his face. Perhaps they did really care...after all.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
(How is it? Ya like? I hope so! Tell me what you think! Oh! Oh! Opinion poll! Opinion poll! I wanna know if you want me to write a chapter on Tails POV, and then Amy's POV. Do ya think it would be good? Make sure to tell me in your review!) 


	3. Fairness

Remembering You  
  
By: Purple Lavabo AKA Spazzy Chan  
  
- Nope, no ownership here...will ya stop with the third degree!?  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Fairness  
  
Note: I don't know much about Amy at all, so...well, I just hope it's good. ^-^;  
  
  
Amy:  
  
This isn't supposed to happen like this...I didn't know I scared him THIS much! No, no...Amy, this isn't the time to try to make yourself laugh...your idol is about to...to...no! Sonic, you can't do this! Why are you being so selfish? There are people all over the world who care so much about you! And now you'll sacrifice yourself for that hedgehog wannabe? Sometimes I just want to bash your head in, Sonic! Wait...you're looking at us...why are you smiling like that? What scheme do you have up your sleeve this time? I can't see very well...you seem so far away...Sonic, I really don't understand. Shadow...he, he wanted to kill you if he could! He tried to, I saw. The way you fell, the way your mouth opened wide to let out that agonizing scream of pain...it was like slow motion. I could see every movement so clear, so crisp, and still fresh in my mind. After that, however, things moved fast as lightening.   
  
A bright smile crossed my lips when you knocked him down...for I knew that at that moment, it would all be over and you'd come back to me...I mean...to me and your friend, Tails. I'm not jealous of him or anything, just a little upset that you spend all your time with him, talk to him, and hang out with him...okay, so I am jealous. Nothing wrong with that, right?   
  
Wait a minute, what're you doing? Are you slipping? Wait...no...you're smiling; you're not showing any fear...in fact, you seem to be...happy. That smile...I see the sadness it hides beneath the smugness in your expression. You may not know it, but I see what you think I cannot. Maybe that's what drew me to you, the part of you...that you don't show. Oh, no! Your fingers...they...let go. And yet, you're still smiling, like you're telling me...us, good-bye.   
  
"No, Sonic!" I cry, anything else totally drowned out by my calls. The tears well as I look into the eyes of your best friend. We're just staring, waiting for something to happen...something that never was to be. It isn't fair! Why do the heavens have the right to take you away from me? In outward appearance, to most, I'm nothing but a little girl trying to dream in a big world, but there is more to me than you can see. It's not fair to judge me, just like you did, Sonic. That was your only fault I ever saw. Otherwise, you were perfect, the reason for my idolization. Maybe what I felt for you wasn't love, like probably what you thought, but it could have been if you would have had the decency to give me a chance. And now, you've been enveloped in darkness to be brought to the glorious light...leaving me behind. Alone in a place to wait...wait to love, to dream, to hope...and then eventually die. Just like you did. But, your time came too soon...I have to stay and wait. It isn't fair.  
  
Three days. Three whole days. I've cried and cried until nothing was left but the emptiness in my soul. The emptiness has become my only comfort, and it hurts. What sort of comfort is pain? Here I am, standing with Sonic's closest friends, and even foes that've changed their ways. Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman, and of course, Tails. The president came, too, giving his bogus speech, pretending he cares about the world's greatest hero. Heh, yeah right. I know better. Knuckles gives his speech now, bits and pieces shifting to my ears, then coming right back out as I stare into a gaping void, lost in the blue and white colors surrounding me. Oh, Knuckles is finished...now, Tails takes his turn. I'm still jealous, because I know Sonic will always watch over him...he was his 'little buddy'. What was I? A pain in the neck, that's what. I still wanted a chance, though. I guess that's what brought upon the annoying little me, just craving his attention for even a moment. I almost had it at the end...but unfortunately, it was at the end, therefore giving me no time.   
  
What's this? Tails, what do you mean no one cared? You selfish little brat! I cared! I did! You just pity yourself, well what about me? You yourself waited to cry until this very moment! And now you run...to get away from us, or from yourself?   
  
Good question, I should ask you sometime...  
  
(Yes, meant to be short...these are just little chaplets, I guess. I have the one for Tails written down! Sorry for taking so long with Amy's! I was at a loss! Anyways, promise to have Tails' by tomorrow! Hopefully...) 


	4. Best Friend

CHAPTER 4: Best Friend  
  
Tails:  
  
I didn't want to see anymore, it was causing my heart to ache. Yet, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the window. There he was, valiant as ever, facing off against the one claiming to be the ultimate life form. But I know better. Shadow, you dummy. Do you know why you think you're the best? I mean, look at you! You look just like Sonic! You're nothing but a copycat, created to the perfect design right after Sonic! You're just trying to be more than you are. I guess...maybe you're misunderstood. If only you hadn't hooked up with Eggman, then maybe you could have seen what the real world had to offer: friendship. There's a lot of meaning to your name, you know. Because of the choices you've made, you're nothing but a shadow, hiding yourself from the rest of the world, veiled in loneliness and the darkness that consumed your heart. You never even had the respect for yourself to have a chance to step out into the light. And now, you want to take all of that away from the rest of us.   
  
Oh, no! Why didn't I snap out of this dream state earlier? Oh, Sonic! Don't do this! Don't go, not yet! I'm just standing here...painfully watching as my best friend in the entire world slowly loosens his grip on the cold, steel ledge that held his life at its mercy.   
  
Flashing a final smile, Sonic descended to the star speckled darkness, only to make the infinite cavity even more implausible by blessing the stillness with his presence.   
  
"No, Sonic!" I heard Amy and myself cry, her pitch perfectly in sync with mine. But, our efforts to reach out to our dear friend were for naught, for once Sonic's mind was made up, he stuck with it. Amy and I looked to each other, silently pleading for the other to say this wasn't real, just our imaginations playing games with our eyes. Unfortunately, the rapid pounding of my heart would never lie to me...he was gone. Lost in a place in which I would never see. Why? Because right now, I feel hatred rather than grief, at what he'd just done, as well as Shadow. If it weren't for him, Sonic would be here, and we'd be celebrating...  
  
But that was never to be.  
  
I hate this feeling of loss, of betrayal...but most of all, I hate him. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help but feel the burning sensation within me, wanting to curse him and what he's done.   
  
It has now been three days, and I hadn't spoke a word since. Well, besides an occasional "yes" or "no" or a "whatever". That was the majority of my conversation, as well as the minority. Everyone was in tears, absolutely everyone, even those who'd recently heard of the blue wonder known as Sonic.   
  
And I was the only one who wasn't.  
  
His best friend in the entire world, and I didn't shed a single tear. How could I? I felt no pain, no suffering...the pain of loss grasping for my heart was numbed by the anger, leaving me emotionless on the outside, flaming inside.   
  
Finally, the time had come for the ceremonial speeches. Only three were chosen to speak. The president, Knuckles, and myself were the ones. The president took the stage first, his words seemed so foreign to me, because I couldn't focus on his words. He continued to speak, all the while I felt as if I were watching the grains of sand within an hourglass, falling, falling...  
  
One grain at a time.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he finished. Finally, he stepped down, allowing Knuckles to take his turn. His speech was no different than the president's, at least to me. The whole world was spinning in a rapid motion, taking my head for a loop. I almost got dizzy from standing still, it was terrible. Now, Knuckles looked at me when I at last my focus returned, and he motioned me to go with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Was this supposed to be a good thing? Being here to speak words about my dead best friend? Hardly.   
  
I took my place at the podium, clearing my throat as I prepared to speak.  
  
  
"Hello everyone. My name is Miles Prower, but I'm just called Tails. Sonic was the greatest and best friend I'd ever had. He'd always call me his little buddy, or his pal...we had the greatest of times. And now...he's already gone. Lately, I have felt he may be slipping from me, but I never imagined in this sort of way," I stopped a second, the anger rising suddenly. My expression started to harden, cold as ice. "And what I really wanna say is...you all are scum!" Gasps could be heard all around me, I knew I'd surprised them with my words. I didn't care, I was going to finish what I started. I waited patiently as they all stopped their discussions and returned their attention to me. "What have any of you ever done for him? Sonic did everything in his power to make sure people were happy! Did anyone ever tell him thank you? No! I should know, I'm always with him. You all saw him walking down the streets, did anyone bother to say a thank you, or even a hello to your greatest hero? That really hurt him sometimes!" I pointed an accusing finger to the crowd. "It's only after he's gone that you're starting to show appreciation, and that makes me angry! I was always there for him, because he was there for me, as well as everyone else! And now you all think you can make up for it all at once by coming here today. Well, you're wrong! All wrong!" The pain in my chest was unbearable, and my eyes stung from the hot tears soon making their way down my cheek. I couldn't face the crowd any longer, so I jumped down, racing down the aisle and out of view. What did they know? I know they didn't care...they didn't even know him, and those who did showed no gratitude to him.  
  
Wait...I heard something, a little girl apologizing to Sonic! They're cheering, too...hmm...  
  
Perhaps I made a mistake. Maybe they did care, after all...  
  
But I know that no one can take my place as Sonic's best friend. That's always been my role, and forever will be.  
  
FINI   
  
(Story complete! Yay! Should I write another? What genre? Feedback people!) 


End file.
